Forgotten
by annabethchase96
Summary: Shane and Mitchie were best friends, but then Shane got swept up into Hollywood. When they meet again, what will happen? Smitchie.
1. Chapter 1

"_I don't wanna be okay,_

_I wanna wake up feeling beautiful, today_," I sang softly, jotting down the words and the melody in my notebook.

"Mitchie! HotTunes is on!" my mom called up the stairs. With a squeal, I shoved my songbook aside and lunged for my remote, punching in the channel number.

"And this Saturday morning on HotTunes, we have an exclusive with Shane Grey- Hollywood's newest bad boy. Stay tuned to hea-" I cut off the announcer as I clicked off the television. Hearing about him makes me want to hurl. Suddenly my door was flung open.

"Michaela Marie Torres, get up!" My best friend, Sierra, announced as she marched into my bedroom.

"Si, I've been up since eight. You on the other hand, don't grace the world with your presence until around eleven. Why are you here?" I teased.

"We have to go shopping for your birthday dinner!" Oh joy. I just LOVE my birthday dinners. My seventeenth birthday dinner would be the same as every year; my relatives will come over, along with Sierra, and by the time my mom served dessert, somebody would wind up crying or leaving. At least my cousin Nate would be coming. He's kinda like my other half. But we haven't been able to see each other since he and IT started their band.

"Sierra, can't I just wear something I already have?" She gasped with faux offence.

"Absolutely not! Don't you want Nate to see you in a stunning new dress?"

"Why would Nate care? I think that's incest Si," I shuddered thinking of me and Nate together. He was practically my brother. Sierra froze as I said this, like a deer caught in headlights. What was with her? She shook it off though and continued.

"Still, you're going. Now, hurry up and get dressed." Groaning, I trudged to the closet and tried to piece together an outfit. I finally settled on a navy blue tank with a cardigan and some skinny jeans, with a pair of ballet flats. When I finished with my hair and makeup, Sierra inspected my attire "Hmmm..." She circled me slowly, looking me up and down,

"You've passed. Lets go, while we can still get a parking spot. I don't need to get mixed in with all those Christmas shoppers, ugh," She shuddered and I giggled at her dramatics.

Not too long later, we had arrived at the mall and found a decent parking spot. Sierra kept looking around as we walked into the mall, as if she was looking for someone.I glanced where she was searching and saw Mom. Wait, what? I turned to look again, but she was gone. Am I going insane? I hope not..

"Mitchie! Why don't we go to the food court?" Sierra suggested, sounding really awkward, like she was hiding something.

"Okay?" I shrugged it off and let her guide me to the food court. We sat down at a table and Sierra excused herself to go to the bathroom. As soon as she left, I became a little anxious. I was alone, at the mall, in December, which is when the crazy Christmas shoppers come out. Shudder. I was staring at a sign, and before I could react, two hands made their way around my eyes. I almost screamed, until I heard a very familiar voice whisper, "Guess who?" I whipped around in my seat and squealed.

"NATE!" I threw my arms around his neck and he picked me up, spinning me. "Oh my gosh, I've missed you SO much! Phone calls just aren't the same," I was so happy I had tears in my eyes. I hadn't seen Nate since we were fifteen, and I had missed him way too much.

"I've missed you too Kay, alot," Nate was the only one who could call me Kay, which came from Michaela.

"EHMAGAWD, IT'S NATE FROM CONNECT 3!" A random girl screamed at the top of her lungs. I looked at Nate, panicked.

"Now is when we run back to my limo," He dragged me off of the chair, and we started running to the door. Teenage girls raced after us like Tom after Jerry. I saw Sierra and my mom at the doors, smiling at us, then looking confused as we ran past. "Fans found me, we gotta go,thanks Aunt Connie!" Nate managed as we passed them. They stared after us, dumbfounded, as he pushed me into the limo. As soon as he got in, he slammed the door after him. Our eyes met, and we both started laughing.

"What's so funny?" A voice sounded from the front of the limo. Nate jumped up, tense, then relaxed. I looked at him, confused.

"Mitchie, meet Jason Bishop and Shane Grey," The two figures moved towards our end of the limo, and then I saw him.

"Mitch?" Oh crap.


	2. Chapter 2

_-Twelve Years Ago-_

_"But Mommy, I don't wanna go!" I sniffled, clinging to my mothers legs, arms locked like iron chains._

_"Michaela Torres?" My head raised in the direction of the voice, "Hi, I'm Ms. Halloway, your kindergarden teacher. Why don't you come in and I'll show you your desk, okay?" Slowly, I released my mom's legs and nodded. "Alright then, lets get you to your seat Michaela,"_

_"Mitchie," I mumbled, still wanting to go home._

_"I'm sorry?" My teacher leaned down, to hear me better._

_"Mitchie. My name is Mitchie." I repeated a little louder. She smiled and took my hand, leading me away from my mommy. Mommy waved, and then she was gone. I felt like crying all over again. Ms. Halloway led me over to a table with a little boy already sitting at it._

_"Mitchie, this is Shane, your table partner. Shane, this is Mitchie." She made introductions, then went to the door to get another little girl. I looked at Shane. He smiled, and I could see that he didn't have any front teeth._

_"Hi, I'm Shane. You can call me Shane. I like your name, it's cool," He grinned a lopsided grin, and I giggled, feeling a little better._

_"Thanks, your name is cool too." I think I'm gonna like sitting here._

_-Nine Years Later-_

_"You promise you'll call everyday?" I grabbed Shane's hand, pulling him around to face me._

_"Twice a day. No, three times a day," He grinned his signature grin, making me blush. He was so cute when he grinned._

_"I wish you could stay here Shay," I whispered, tears gathering in my eyes._

_"I wish you could come with me. L.A. won't be the same without you Mitch," He slung his arm around my shoulder._

_"At least you'll have Nate. I'll be all alone," Looking down, I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes. "I'm sorry, I just hate goodbye's. Especially when it's my best friend in the world," Shane tilted my head up, forcing me to stare into his eyes._

_"Then don't say goodbye. We're not saying goodbye. We're saying see you soon," I flung my arms around his neck, never wanting to let go. I felt Shane kiss the top of my head._

_"Go. Be a pop star. Just don't forget me when you're famous," I joked. His eyes turned serious._

_"Michaela Marie Torres, I could never forget you. Not in a million years," Before I could process what was happening, my lips were on his. He pulled away, and smiled. "See you soon Mitch," Shane grinned, and walked down my driveway. I had no clue that this would be the last time I saw him for three years._

"Mitchie? Mitchie Torres?" Shane repeated, as if he didn't understand. I fixed my eyes in a glare at him.

"Shane, how nice of you to remember my name, considering you haven't talked to me since we were what, fifteen?" I spat, feeling all the hurt I've been pushing back for three years resurfacing. Clenching my hand around the fabric of the limo seat, I tried to push down my hatred and hurt. Having an episode here with Nate watching would NOT be good. Shane looked guiltily at the celing of the limo, and for a second I felt bad for saying that. But then my anger flared up inside of me, all feelings of guilt erased.

"Mitchie, I'm so sorr-"

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't even cut it Shane. Three years you ignored me. Three years I waited for you to call me. Three years I hoped you would come home to see me. Three years I prayed you hadn't forgotten me! But guess what? You did. You forgot all about your best friend. The one you've hung out with, told all your secrets to, and know since you were five years old. You changed your phone number. You never came back. 'See you soon,' turned into see you never. Spare me your stupid apology Shane, it doesn't change a thing," I was seething. Throwing myself back onto the seat, I fought back tears. Shane slumped back, looking defeated. Nate and Jason looked uncomfortable. I sat up, and then smiled.

"Hey Jason, I haven't seen you in forever. Give me a hug!" I forced a smile and leaned foward to hug him.

"Mitchie! Do you still like birds? Cause I can make you a birdhouse, just tell me what color! I have green and blue and yellow and grey and black and red and-"

"Jay! You're going to scare her off before I've even had the chance to properly tell her hello!" Nate joked. He slung an arm around my shoulder, and pulled me to him. "I love what you did to your hair Mitch, the side bangs and length look good. Wow that sounded gay!" I giggled, Nate always knew how to lighten the mood.

"So Mom and Sierra set this all up?"

'Yep, pretty amazing huh?" Smiling, I tightened my arms around his waist.

"Definetly. So, just a question, where are we going?"

"To our hotel. We're staying for a week while we have a break," Shane piped up, not meeting my eyes. He looked truly upset. Well boo freaking hoo. He deserves it, the stupid jerk.

"Yep, and you're staying with us for the weekend," Nate smiled at me.

"Mitchie, do you still sing?" Jason asked, excited.

"Actually I do, I love writing my own songs too. I really hope I can make it in this crazy business," I confessed.

After awhile of catching up with Nate and Jason, and ignoring Shane, we arrived at their hotel. Outside of our car were about a hundred screaming teenage girls and paparazzi.

"Dang! Is it always like this?" I commented.

"Sadly, yes. I love the fans with all of my heart, but they follow us everywhere. It'd be nice to have some sort of privacy every once in a while," Nate spoke so highly of his fans, I loved it. I hope I have fans like theirs someday. The driver came around and opened the door for us. Nate grabbed my arm and held me close to him. Shane and Jason stayed close behind us.

_"Nate who is this?"_

_"NATE I LOVE YOU!"_

_"Is she your girlfriend?"_

_"Shane, I want your babies!'_

_"JASON MARRY ME!"_

_"Shane who is the girl?"_

_"Jason, care to comment about the girl?"_

We finally made it inside the hotel.

"Oh my gosh, that was insane!" I jumped up and down. Nate chuckled, and pulled me toward the front desk. Once they had recieved their respective room keys, the boys all headed towards the elevator, dragging me along. When we got into the elevator, I was forced to stand by Shane. He smelled the same, like Polo Ralph Lauren Cologne. I wanted to throw my arms around right then and there, but I resisted. Finally, we got off at the boy's floor. Before we headed into the room, Shane stopped me.

"Mitchie, I want to explain. Can we talk later?" I almost turned him down right then, but I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. They were so sad, so sincere, so..adoring? I couldn't say no now. Stupid Shane with his amazing eyes.

"Fine. We'll talk later," I turned on my heel and curtly walked away from him into the hotel room. I sat down in a chair, realizing what I had just done, and what was happening. I was falling for Shane Grey. I am so screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks for the reviews guys, they mean the world. the story alerts and favorites for this story have flooded my e-mail, thank you SO much!**

**so without further delay, chapter 3 of Forgotten.**

* * *

><p>Turns out my mom had packed me some clothes and given them to Nate for me. Did I ever mention how much I LOVE her? And Nate let me take a shower first. Did I ever mention how much I LOVE him? When I got out I threw on a pair of my Nike shorts and a tie-dye v-neck and attempted to put my hair in a ponytail. When I finished in the bathroom, I saw Jason staring out the window, Nate testing his blood sugar, and Shane sleeping on the couch. I decided to talk to Jason. Quietly, I came up behind him and tried to look where he was staring.<p>

"Jase, what are you looking at?" I whispered, and I swear he jumped a foot into the air. When he finally calmed down, he pointed to a tree.

"See those birds over there? They're building a nest. It's amazing isn't it?" Jason was totally in awe watching the birds. Once I was positive he wasn't paying attention, I tiptoed away. I didn't see Nate, so I figured he must've gotten into the shower. Shane was still sleeping. Hmm, a nap doesn't sound too bad right now. Maybe I'll go lay down on Nate's bed. After making my way to Nate's bedroom, I slipped into bed. It didn't take long for sleep to overcome me.

I awoke to voices whispering.

"Nate, it's like six. Shouldn't we wake her up?" Was that Jason?

"No, just let her sleep. She looks so peaceful, she must've been so tired," Shane maybe?

"Shane, why do you even care about her? You had no problem ignoring her for three years, why start acknowleging her now?" Definitely Nate.

"I care about her!" Shane shouted.

"Like hell you do!" Nate retorted.

"Guys, shut up! She's sleeping!" Jason hissed. Oh Jason, my knight in shining armor making the evil boys shut up.

"Shut up Jase!" Nate dissmissed him. Jerk! I decided it was time to stop pretending to be asleep. I rolled over, then sat up, stretching and wiping my eyes. When I looked around Nate and Shane were glaring at each other and Jason was looking hurt.

"Hey guys," Their heads all snapped towards me. Shane and Nate both forced smiles upon their face.

"Hey Kay, did you sleep okay?" Nate sat next to me on the bed as I nodded.

"I didn't realize I slept for 5 hours, I'm so sorry Nate!" I apologized, feeling bad that he'd been doing nothing whilst I slept.

"Don't worry Kay, I kinda slept a little too," He admitted sheepishly. I rolled my eyes at this. And to think, I felt bad for a second there.

"Well I'm hungry. Can we get food now Natey?" I only called him Natey when I wanted something.

"You can go get something, I'm not doing anything," He smirked, flopping back onto the bed and flipping on the TV. Pouting, I turned to Jason.

"Jase, will you get me some foo-" He cut me off.

"Shh Mitchie, my bird documentary is on!" Great. The only one left is...

"Shane? Will YOU get me food?" Shane smiled in response.

"Sure, you wanna come with? We could talk.." He trailed off hopefully. Sighing, I climbed off of the bed and slipped on some flip flops my mom had packed me.

"Nate, I'm going with Shane to get food, mkay?" Nate just grunted in response. Jerk. After grabbing my phone, I allowed Shane to take me down to the limo. There weren't very many paps left outside, so we didn't run, just kind of power walked. Once we were safely inside the limo, Shane started.

"Look Mitchie, I'm so sorry. Words don't explain how sorry I am," He began, but i had to interject.

"If you're so sorry, then why didn't you ever come back? Or even call?" I countered.

"I did call. Or, at least I tried.."

_-Two Years Ago-_

_"And you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you, tonight,"_ _My phone chorused obnoxiously loud. It also didn't help that all the people in the aisle with me and my mother at the grocery store were glaring at me. With a sheepish smile, I dug out my phone and pressed accept._

_"Hello?" I whispered into the reciever._

_"..." Silence. _

_"Hello? Anybody?" I tried again._

_"Shane? Who are you talking to?" My heart started racing at these words. Shane called me? He hadn't forgotten about me? Suddenly, I heard a click, then the dial tone. My hope was shattered._

_"Who was it mija?" My mother asked as we exited the aisle._

_"Nobody, mom. Nobody," I sighed._

_-Present Time-_

"So it was you?" He nodded.

"I was too scared to say anything. Usually I would dial your number, then chicken out. I was scared I guess," he admitted sheepishly.

"Why would you be scared to talk to me? We were so close.." I trailed off.

"I was scared because I heard you REPLACED me!" I wasn't expecting the venom in Shane's tone.

"Where on earth did you get the idea I replaced you Shane?" He scoffed.

"Don't think I didn't know. As soon as I was gone, you replaced me with _**Cade**_. I heard all about it. I even came back to visit you and saw you two making out in your backyard!" I'd never seen Shane so mad in my life. His eyes were filled with rage, anger, and jealousy?

I remembered Cade. And Shane was partially right. But after a month of no contact, ignored phone calls, and no sign of him, I was so lonely. And Cade was there. He was there when Shane wasn't. And he made me feel better. He made the pain of Shane not being there go away, even if it was just temporary. He was almost like a rebound, except I wasn't dating Shane, so there was nothing to rebound from. After about a month with Cade though, he wanted more than I was willing to give him. When he tried to force me into what he wanted, I broke it off and cut off all contact with him. Then I met Sierra, and she's an amazing friend.

"You don't know the first thing about what happened between me and Cade. So why don't you mind your own fucking business Shane!" Rage was building with every word I said.

"It's my business too Mitchie! You replaced ME with HIM. I don't see how this isn't MY business! You're my best friend!" We had moved closer, and our faces were about a foot apart.

"You lost your right to call me Mitchie and call me your best friend a LONG time ago Shane Adam Grey! You can't just not contact me for three years then expect me to freaking run back into your arms like nothing happened! I can't believe yo-" And suddenly, his lips were on mine. I was kissing Shane Grey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh, my lovely's, how I've missed you. I really try to write, but life gets in the way. My favorite person in the world right now, is Sierra! (no, not from CR. MY Sierra, who has a secret fanfic addiction too.) Sierra, I love you with all my heart, and I take you boat! oh, goodness. ANYWAYS. the reviews on this story keep me going. I love each and every one of you. **

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Camp Rock. but I do own some pretty sexy pictures of Joe Jonas shirtless... (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I pulled away, dumbfounded. WHOA. I just kissed Shane. What. The. HECK. Hehe, you thought I was gonna cuss huh? Well you were WRONG! Hehe... Anyways. I just kissed Shane frickin Gray. Why would he do that? He left me. He ignored me. Left me out like a penny in the rain. What changed all of the sudden? My brain tried to decipher the situation. Then something clicked, and it REALLY registered in my head what had just occurred. So I reacted on impulse. My hand raised, I "high-fived" Shane's face. HARD. Oops... too bad.<p>

"What the hell Mitchie!" Shane hissed, cradling his cheek with his hand. Wow, what a pansy. I didn't even hit him that hard! Or maybe I did.

"Why did you KISS ME?" Shane's expression changed to something unrecognizable.

"Because. I wanted to see if it was still there," I could barely make out what he said, Shane spoke so softly.

"What did you say?" he sighed.

"I said, I wanted to see if it was still there." Okay, I'm officially lost.

"See if WHAT was still there?" I gazed at his perplexed expression, trying to decipher it.

"The spark. The rush. The heart-pounding. The feeling in the pit of my stomach whenever my lips are on yours Mitchie." I... I was speechless. Shane was looking me straight in the eyes, and all I could see was honesty.

"Was...was it there Shane?" My words were barely audible to my own ears. But amazingly, he heard me.

"Yes." I swear my heart stopped. How was I supposed to respond to that? I can't even admit my feelings to myself, let alone Shane. So I scooted towards the window and gazed. I have no clue where we are, or where we're going. Greeaaatt. Is McDonald's too much to ask for? Wait, didn't we already pass that building, like twice? And I KNOW I saw that statue five minutes ago. Tired of not knowing where I was, I crawled forward and tapped on the dividing window. Our driver slid it open.

"Yes mad'ame?" Oh, I'm a madame now? I need to get a driver...

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying to sound polite.

"Mr. Gray informed me that I was to drive around the downtown area until he said to stop." That little son of a b... Never mind.

"Well Mr. Gray is kind of an idiot, but can we please find a McDonald's?" I was gonna kill Shane.

"Of course, madame," Oh, I could get used to this. I smiled, thanked him, then shut the window. Then, I made my way to my seat, completely ignoring Shane of course.

"Madame, we have arrived. Would you like from the menu?" He was ordering for me too? I seriously need to make Nate get me a driver!

"Uhm, a number ten please? With a Sprite.." The driver nodded, and glanced at Shane.

"And for you, Mr. Gray?" Shane sighed. What's his issue?

"The usual, Fredrick. Thank you." Rude, much? But the drivers name is Fredrick? How flipping AWESOME is that? Shortly after we gave Fredrick our orders, Shane started staring at me. Trying to ignore him, I shifted in the opposite direction.

"Mitchie-"

"Just... not now, okay Shay?" The familiar nickname had slipped through my lips before I could remember to stop. Shane's face perked up noticibly. He really was cute... God, what am I thinking? My thoughts and feelings are so mixed up I can't think straight. Fredrick returned with our food soon after, and we were back at the hotel. Hurriedly, I took my food and made my way to the elevator.

Pressing the button, I waited. Oh my gosh, it was taking FOREVER. Shane caught up with me then, and I silently cursed the elevator for not being faster. We stood side by side, and you could feel the awkwardness. FINALLY, the turtle elevator arrived. It was completely empty, besides an elderly woman in the corner. Shane and I stepped inside, me closest to the woman. Our floor was reached before hers, but before I stepped out of the elevator, she tapped my shoulder. Turning, she spoke to me.

"You two make a lovely couple. You sure are a lucky girl." I almost corrected her, but chose to just smile back.

"Thank you. And yes, I really am," She smiled and the doors closed behind me. Maybe she was right. Should I give Shane a shot? My feelings were jumbled, and my head was a mess. I knew what I needed, besides my McDonald's that was calling to me from the confinements of it's bag. No, I needed help. I needed Sierra.


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are seriously amazing. I love each and every one of you! you are the best readers EVER. I know I haven't updated in a long time, but honestly, life gets in the way. My school's musical (Li'l Abner!) is over, so I'm not too busy anymore. Softball season starts in January, and that will take up a lot of my time. But I will be updating soon, so expect lots of chapters during the break. Mine starts today, and I did amazing on all of my mid-terms! High School sucks though.** **When do y'all start winter break? Tell me!(:**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Camp Rock. But I do own those aforementioned amazing Joe Jonas pictures. (;**

* * *

><p>When I reached the hotel room, I realized on tiny problem. I didn't have a key. And Shane was already inside. Craapp. Trying to keep my cool, I knocked on the door for a few seconds. Nothing happened. I knocked again, but this time a little harder. Still nothing. Finally, I was so fed up I started beating on the door. It quickly opened to reveal a bewildered Nate.<p>

"WHY were you pounding on the door?" Nate demanded, a little disoriented. He must've been asleep or something.

"Because I don't have a key, Natey Boy. And SOMEBODY forgot to give me one. Now, I'm not the accusing type, but I think his name starts with Na and ends with Te. But that's just a guess." Nate rolled his eyes, turning and walking in the opposite direction. Well then, rude much?

"MITCHIEEEEE!" a very excited voice squealed before I found myself on the floor, being tackled.

"Whoa Jase, calm down! Shane has your food!" That's a total lie. But I like my food. And Jason's. After finishing my meal, I returned to my original mission. I needed to call Sierra, ASAP.

"Hello?" A groggy voice croaked. Oh crap, she was asleep.

"Sierra? I need your help. Like, now." she groaned into the speaker.

"What?" I grinned. Sierra would do anything for me. That's why I love her.

"Something happened. And I don't know what to do anymore CeCe. It's about me and-"

"Shane?" She questioned knowingly.

"How'd you know?" Sierra just sighed heavily.

"Mitchie, I know you. I also know your history with Shane. When you think about the two together, something happening is nearly inevitable. Let me guess, he kissed you?" I nodded, and then remembered she couldn't see me, and responded with a yes. "And now you're confused about your feelings. Well, invite him to your birthday dinner. I'll observe and give a further analysis. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm exhausted and would like to sleep. See you tomorrow evening." My phone beeped, indicating Sierra had hung up on me.

Sighing, I went to find the guys. They were all in the living room, with various expressions. Shane looked annoyed, Jason looked depressed, and Nate looked rather amused. There were also fries and pillows scattered all around.

"What the heck happened in here?" Jason, who now looked rather sheepish, decided to answer.

"Shane lost my food, so I took his fries and threw them, but I probably should've eaten them. Anyways, then we got into a pillow fight, and Nate started laughing, so we hit him too, and… now you're here!" I have to admit, his rambling was rather amusing. But Shane didn't look so amused. Oops... maybe I should've given Jase his food…

"ANYWAYS, I have a proposal for you all," Jason froze like a deer in headlights. "Not a marriage proposal Jason," he untensed, "More like an invitation. My seventeenth birthday dinner is tomorrow, and I'd like for you three to attend. Well, Nate was already going to come, so really just the two of you." My pointer finger alternated between Shane and Jason.

"Sure, sounds fun!" Jason chirped cheerfully, before returning to his original task of cleaning the living room. My attention turned to Shane, who gave a slight nod in my direction. Well, I'm guessing that's two yes's.

"Okay, so I'm going to bed. Goodnight guys," I hugged Nate and Jason, and Shane nodded at me once again. Uh, no. He's going to give me a hug whether he likes it or not. Shane had always had an aversion to hugs, but that's not going to stop me. I slowly approached him, staring him dead in the eye.

"Shaaanneeee, come give me a hug?" He violently shook his head. "Please Shane?" Another shake. "Well then, I guess I'll have to CHASE YOU!" With wide eyes, he turned to bolt, but he was too slow. I tackled him to the ground and clung to his back for dear life.

"Mitchieeee, get off of me!" I giggled (a rare occurrence for me) and shook my head no.

"Just give me a hug and I'll stop," Shane sighed heavily, and relented. I climbed off of him, and helped him up. Holding my arms out, I motioned for him to hug me. Reluctantly, he walked into my embrace and wrapped his arms around my waist. And suddenly, it just clicked. Call it a revelation if you will. I finally realized what was happening to me, why I was so confused. As I was standing there wrapped up in Shane's arms, I realized I was falling. Not in the literal sense, but in the romantic sense. I was falling in love with Shane Adam Grey. And there was no turning back now.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Comments? Tell me in a review!<strong>

**~Shelby**


End file.
